Memories of a Forgotten Past
by LilithDCLXVI
Summary: Eve was once human, she was once called Naruko Uzumaki. During an attack she was nearly killed until Glaive saved her, in the hands of the Nasod King she became Eve. Now back in the Elemental Continents she will rebuild her kingdom here, where she will become the queen of all the Nasods once again. Rated M for gore and dark themes. Possibly ooc Eve/Naruko. [Rewritten]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first ever story so I apologies if I do not meet your expectations, I don't exactly have much free time on my hands because I am a student that is somewhat lazy, most of my time I spend it on either playing games or reading books. Anyways after re-reading this I decided that I need a beta-reader, some spots here I found were not making sense so I need a beta reader to read it and help me spot mistakes. Now then make sure to review if you spot any mistake that I missed or found something not up to your expectations send me a PM I will see if I can correct it. Anyways enjoy the story I will be adding on to this more.  
**

* * *

Eve always knew that she wasn't just a Nasod, a Nasod was just a machine after all. She was sure of the fact that Nasods didn't have human memories, no matter how deep it is buried she will always remember them. The hateful glares, the whispers, the beatings, the betrayals, she has been plagued by them forever, ever since she has been activated. Human memories she realized, she realized that she was once a human, although they considered her a demon. She remembered her savior, the one who rescued her from the pain and suffering of the place that many would call a hell hole.

He has silver spiky hair, dressed in black robes with white and orange stripes, chains and locks were around him like a necklace, a single eye poked out of the mask he was wearing. She remembers the yellow glow it gave off, in his hands were blue, floating cubes that radiated power. She remembered it clearly.

* * *

 _She was running down an alleyway in her village in which name she forgot after so many centuries, she was human at the time, although abnormal for a child. She was tired and wearing rags covered in her own blood as it seeped into the ground creating a thick trail of red that lead right to her._

 _Even with her wounds it was healing, if it wasn't raining then one could see a small amount of steam coming off of her as if she was on fire, more and more steam came off the faster her wounds were healing, but even if she was a bit of a stamina monster even she couldn't last this long, not at this age, and not with the amount of blood she lost._

" _There she is! Don't let her get away!" cried a voice near the alleyway. Not looking back she ran deeper and deeper into the alleyway, hoping to lose them. But unfortunately it was futile as her blood was easily found on the dirty ground, for the blood was running._

 _She forgot how long she ran, how many times she turned, how many times she knocked something over, how many times she was almost skewered by a weapon being thrown by men in green vests with many pockets, in which she forgot what they were called. But they obviously were not her previous pursuers wielding pitchforks and other makeshift weapons._

 _Ducking slightly and leaning to the right she narrowly dodged a kunai and rock as they sailed past her head and impacting a nearby wall. She knew she could not run forever, she was after all just a child, while they were full grown adults, some of which were specifically trained in combat._

 _It was then that her luck seems to have run out as she tried to make a right turn before she saw someone that direction, she then switched course to go to the left instead. However to the left was what almost made her heart stop and she became paler than she already was. She turned around her semi-long blond hair whipping her face as she did obscuring her vision slightly._

 _There in front of her was a mob, the mob had roughly 30 civilians with their makeshift weapons and on the rooftops were the men in green vests numbering at about 3 from what she could see._

" _We have you cornered now demon whore, there will be nothing stopping us from finishing what the Yondaime started!" as the man said that the mob cheered lifting their weapons into the air, their cheers were getting louder by the minute. Before she could blink she shoved roughly into the wall and had her armed nailed into it by knives._

 _She let out a scream before she was gagged by a wet piece of cloth, she was then used a target practice knives were sticking out of her making her look like a living porcupine, it was a miracle that she was still living, but that was most likely due a woman in the same green vest putting her soft green hands over her wounds healing them slowly._

 _Each time she thought she would get a wound the woman would make sure the wound was healed enough to make it still hurt but not critical. It seemed as though the people in green were done as they removed themselves from the crowd, saw their lips saying something before twisting into a disgusting smirk but she couldn't hear what they were saying as her ears were severely damaged._

 _A man from the crowd brandished his spear in which was very low quality but still sharp. He quickly plunged the spear aiming for my heart but missed a small bit, the people in green was not here, the people thought I was supposed to be dead but somehow still living._

" _She really is a demon whore, WHY DON'T YOU DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND DIE ALREADY!" screamed a man from the crowd the crowd was cheering again as they took out their weapons and prepared to strike. By then she was nearing unconsciousness but not before she saw a flash of light._

 _The light died down as she saw a person in a black cloak with orange and white stripes, chains and locks hanging from the part around his neck, he has white hair with a black mask on his face covering one eye and revealing another, the yellow orb was glowing in the night she couldn't see much or hear anything._

 _Before she went unconscious she saw the man dash towards the mob, they stood no chance as they were slaughtered like pigs, people were beheaded, some were cut in half, others had their own weapons shoved down their throats. After the slaughter she couldn't help but allow a small grin on her face, those bastards deserved their fate after all._

 _The man slowly stalked towards her, it didn't matter, the wounds were too much and she was about to die. The man didn't let her however as he shoved a purple vial into her mouth and made her drink it, she could feel her bones and flesh mending together repairing themselves, the pain from the healing was what it took after everything to finally make her unconscious_.

* * *

Eve woke up from her slumber, in which she deactivated herself and charged, panting heavily although it shouldn't even be possible for a Nasod to have the need to pant as they don't have what humans call lungs nor do they need it. Perhaps her time with the El-gang has made her adopt their human habits.

Dressing herself up she called Oberon and Ophelia to her side and she walked out of her room with them slightly behind her. Making her way to the kitchen she sat down at one of the tables "Oberon" she called out her robotic butler turned towards her awaiting for her orders "Make me the usual"

With nothing else said Oberon open the refrigerator and taking ingredients out. Normally a Nasod would have no need to eat anything but she was feeling like some of her favorite food would lighten her mood and help her forget about her dream for a bit. Just because Nasods have no need to eat food that doesn't mean that they cannot taste anything.

She heard a door opening and she immediately knew who opened it, she did memorize the El-gang's sleeping habits after all. A few seconds later a woman with green hair and pointy ears looking very tired walked into the living room where Eve was. At the sight of the poker-faced Nasod the woman immediately brightened up all traces of tiredness gone.

"Hello there Eve! How is your morning?" the woman asked

"It was fine Rena" Eve said as she took a sip of the tea Ophelia has just prepared.

"Hey Eve can you wake the other up for me? It would become troublesome if they get into the habit of sleeping until noon" Asked Rena while taking out some ingredients from the refrigerator preparing to make the good for the rest of the El-gang

"A queen does not do much menial tasks when she has her servants to do it for her, Oberon, Ophelia wake those fools up" Right before the duo could wake anyone up a man with short black hair and tan skin walking to the room.

"Morning Rena, Eve"

"Morning Raven!" Rena cheerfully said while Eve took another sip of her tea. A few seconds of silence later there were a bunch of yells that echoed throughout the entire house followed by some crashes and loud cursing. Inwardly Eve smirked as more and more devious plans formed in her mind of how to wake them up if they decided to keep this habit up.

7 people then entered the room one at the time not looking all that hot. Elsword's hair was frazzled and he was covered in scorch marks looking dumbfounded.

Aisha was holding her ear trying to reduce the ringing in it while setting a glare on Oberon before casting a minor ice spell to create an ice cube before setting it on her ear

Chung was very messy as he was dragged a small distance by the leg from his room by Oberon and was rubbing his rear slight tears in the girly boy's face.

Add's hair was going all over the place and was also covered in some scorch marks occasional sparks of electricity coming off of him and was also cursing at Eve so loudly that parents outside their home covered the ears of their children, Eve also stopped the flow of energy to her ears as the world around her went silent.

Ara was looking extremely tired as she was gripping a fox plushy toy in her hands rubbing her eyes all the while as she sat down at the table.

Elesis was blushing red as she looked glanced at Elsword occasionally before flushing again, the most hilarious however Eve had to admit was Lu as she was shivering head-to-toe and a growing puddle underneath her.

"H-how dare you do this to your queen plebeian!" Lu yelled as she was putting on her best angry face but not working due to her *ahem* size as well as her shivering

"There can only be one queen and that queen is me false queen, now run along back to your, what's the term humans use? Pedophile butler." If it could even be possible she blushed so red to the point where the water on her was evaporating. Now that she noticed, where was the Pedo Butler anyways?

* * *

The moment she thought that somewhere in the Hamel, Ciel was walking around a bag in his hands as he read over the list he had made. "Let's… I still need some more grilled fish and some more herbal juice… wait… why is there such a large quantity… El dammit Rena… and grilled meat…" Sighing Ciel went to the dungeons to the dungeons to get the ingredients for the stuff, homemade food was much better than store bought ones after all.

* * *

In an area surrounded by blue cubes that radiated power a man in a black cloak with orange and white stripes looked at the space around him. _'It seems as though the girl I brought her centuries ago has changed enough to the point where the world is wanting to correct itself, she can't stay here for long, it is time for her to return to her 'home'. Perhaps she will provide me with good entertainment while she is there heheheh'_ the figure thought as he vanished from the world and heading to who knows where.

* * *

The heat in which Lu gave off dried her off as she sat back onto the table with a huff as Rena served some food for Lu and everyone else at the table. Oberon then placed a plate on her spot on the table, it was a bowl of miso ramen. Feeling the stares of the El-gang on her she asked "What are you looking at?"

"Eve why are you eating? I was sure Nasods do not need food" Chung asked a confused look on his girly face

"A Nasod doesn't need food to live like other species true, however that doesn't mean we can't taste something, I was feeling a bit off this morning when I activated"

"Care to tell us what is wrong then?" Realizing her mistake she inwardly slapped herself before replying

"None of your business plebeian, you have no right to be in a queen's business!" Eve said snapping seeing Chung's hurt look she felt guilty and thought 'Maybe I was a little to harsh...'

"Okay Eve something is definitely wrong with you, for one we have known each other for how many years? Also when you are angry at someone you usually sic Oberon and Ophelia on them or slap them yourself, you almost never snap, and if you do you are toneless. So tell us Eve what is wrong with you this morning?" Rena asked

"...Perhaps she is in her time of the month?" * **SLAP** * with that Elsword was launched into the wall a red mark the shape of a hand appeared on his face. Aisha ran at Elsword before she too gave him a slap on the other cheek for being rude to a lady. Add was not on his laptop looking over notes on Nasods he had gotten from Altera Core eyes glinting with slight madness he ran towards eve before grasping one of her hands.

"My lady perhaps there is a bug in your system? Would you like me to check for myself?" a second later add was found tied down to a table with Oberon and Ophelia looking at him murderously, without a moment's haste Oberon went out of the room and came back with a giant battery and some cables. At this point Add was struggling and cursing so loud everyone could hear it, without waiting a single second Ophelia splashed water on Add and Oberon connected the wires to Add.

Add's screams were like music to Eve's ears, that was what he gets for having such a perverted face, perverts must be punished.

"Okay Eve, you are our friend and if there is something wrong you can tell-" before Rena could finish a portal open up in the house and a figure stepped out. He has spiky silver hair, a cloak that covered his body and a mask a single golden eye poking out of it. Everyone in the El-gang tensed up however Eve couldn't help but feel like she met this person before.

"What the El do you want now Glaive?" Elsword yelled before lighting his sword on fire menacingly while Aisha was getting ready to cast blinding circle.

"Now now there is no need to be so hostile, I am here on official business, I pose little to no threat to you unless you want me to, now put that sword away before you burn somebody" Glaive said and if possible his golden eye was brighter than ever. Elsword put out the fire on his sword but still on guard same with everyone else.

"What is this 'official business' you speak of? And hurry up you should not keep a queen waiting" Eve said as she was ready to summon her servant if he were to prove hostile. Glaive huffed before he open a portal to Henir's Time and Space. What everyone saw was that the world was cracking.

"Do you know why this is happening? The world has reconsidered something that should never have been here, out of all honesty I thought this would have happen much much sooner, but then again the entity has been in this world for so long and has not done anything big, until recent years that is" he paused before he pointed at Eve "You are the reason this is happening, you being the 'abnormal entity' in this world caused this to happen, but I should have known better than to bring you here to Elrios"

The El-gang gasped before looking at Eve with curiosity and concern.

"I do not know what you are talking about Glaive, now do us a favor and return us to Elrios" Eve said in a commanding voice although if one were listening closely enough the tone was slightly unsure.

"I assure you Eve, or should I call you Naruko Uzumaki?" seeing her confused look he sighed before he rushed towards her and put a hand on her forehead where her codes are stored, the El-gang could not react in time as Eve dropped to the ground holding her head and screamed. The El-gang rushed at Glaive in hopes of making him stop whatever was happening to their friend. However they could't do anything as they were blasted away from him landing on their backs and crashing into cubes.

"You do not have a choice, Eve doesn't belong here and needs to return to where she came from otherwise the world will collapse on itself!" with that he grabbed Eve, Oberon and Ophelia as he dragged them into a portal.

 **For anyone who reads this I will just say this right now that I am not a good writer, I get ideas popping into my head but never bothering to develop them in any way. In case you guys were wondering here are their classes**

 **Elsword - RS**

 **Aisha - EM**

 **Chung - IP**

 **Raven - BM**

 **Rena - WS**

 **Add - MM**

 **Elesis - CA**

 **Ara - SD**

 **Lu/Ciel - NO/RG**

 **And finally Eve - CEM**

 **I will just say this right now I eventually plan do another version where I do a CN version of this story same with a CBS version although I may never have enough time well then have a great day everyone and see you guys in the next chapter, if i get motivated enough that is heheheheheh.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of the Empire Part 1

**So basically this is me and my stories, I never expected so many people to favorite and follow me in one day, it is truly inspiring, if my work doesn't meet your standards let me know, but updates will be slow as I will be trying to edit it and make sure there are no grammar mistakes, I type too fast for my own good. Anyways in this story Eve/Naruko will be having personality changes to the usual poker-faced Eve now we have a mix of the two, she will be more energetic but she still won't show much emotion aside from major sadism to those who pissed her off and more care for her servants. Now then let the story begin!**

Eve woke up feeling like she had a hangover, how that was possible she doesn't know. Getting up from the ground she absentmindedly noted that her cloths were now wet from the snow.

Looking up she saw that it was snowing wherever she currently was. Looking to her left she saw Oberon and Ophelia face down in a few inches of snow. Her eyes widened slightly before she quickly got up from her sitting position and ran towards the servant duo.

She quickly turned them over to see if there was anything wrong with them, if there were any physical injuries she couldn't do anything considering she doesn't have the materials to repair them.

Seeing that there was nothing wrong with them physically she opened up Oberon and tried to figure up what was wrong with them. Upon opening them up she let out a sigh as she already knew that the problem was.

They were somehow deactivated on the way here, she thought that the only one who knew how to deactivate them were her and Add. It most certainly couldn't be Add considering he wouldn't do such a thing, even if he did the El-gang most certainly would have tried to stop him.

Feeling a headache coming she tried to remember what happened on the way here. After a few seconds of bloody silence she got up from the ground and slowly walked to a nearby tree before she punched it leaving a good 4 inch dent inside of it. Sighing she ran back to where her servants were before beginning the sequence of activation.

While their programs were running and doing their job she looked around her. All she saw in the vision was white, white and white. Sometimes she saw an occasion tree but still mostly white. Taking another good look around her she saw a small imprint in the ground, it was shaped in a way that most definitely did not look like a footprint at all.

She got up from her position and slowly walked over to the imprint, reaching her hand in she was surprised to see a book, actually no, calling it a book would be an understatement it was like a giant encyclopedia. She turned the book over and read the title ' _The Elemental Continents for Dummies'_

It took almost all of her willpower to not rip the book to shreds right then and there. Sighing again she crack opened the book and looked at the table of contents.

Introduction_ Pg 5

Fire Country_ Pg 6

Water Country_ Pg 40

Lightning Country_ Pg 80

Earth Country_ Pg 120

Wind Country_ Pg 155

Minor Countries_ Pg 213

Native Minerals_ Pg 320

Chakra_Pg 421

Military_Pg 444

Staring at the book she couldn't help the question of what the El this is as she went to the first page and started reading. It would help pass the time seeing as how long it is taking for her servant to reboot themselves after deactivating. She will just hope there isn't any bugs after this.

30 minutes later…

' _There is an ore that is native on this continent called chakra metal, it is a type of metal that is stronger than steel and can conduct chakra allow it to have elemental effects, if one imbues it with wind the metal will become much sharper giving it armor penetrating properties, with earth it will make the metal harder than it already is, water will make it easy for cuts to become poisoned, lightning will make it easier to to cut things, while fire will simply light the sword making all cuts burned. Chakra could also be used with the metal to activate a switch based on the person's chakra signature.'_

Interesting she thought as she temporarily closed the book and marked the page she was on. With this metal it is possible for her to create more Nasods, if anything this metal is probably better than the metal that was used to create Nasods at the foundry. Her pride didn't allow her to think that the metal she was made out of was inferior to the metal here, nope, not a single chance in El.

She heard something rustling and turned her head towards the sound to see Oberon slowly rising up from the snow, she could easily tell he was silently complaining about something as he cracked mechanical neck to get some screws back in place.

She then turned her head to where Ophelia was to see that she too rose up as she did she wiped the snow off of her dress as both she and Oberon turned to face her. She wiped a stray strand of her pale blond hair from her face as she rose from her position in the snow, the cold never bothered her, she was after all a Nasod.

"Oberon, we are stranded in a middle of some snowy wasteland, I need you to find temporary shelter and Ophelia I need you to find out where you can find this 'Chakra Metal' it will be a very useful asset for our plans if it can do what I think it can do. Without a moment wasted the two did their orders as they went out, normally it would be a bad idea leaving her alone, however when she got to this place she felt the abundance of mana in the air radiating off of trees and plants, for some reason the snow felt artificial like it shouldn't be here.

Shaking her head she open the book again and began reading, if the information in this book was accurate then this means the place she was currently in was the Land of Snow, a place with the most advanced technology. The likelihood of chakra metal being mined here was great.

After a few minutes of reading about other native ores it seems as though this 'world' has quite a few metals that was also native to her world. Iron, nickel, copper, gold, titanium, zinc, tin and the list goes on and on and on.

Most of the metals were native to her world as well, with the exception of this chakra metal and the fact that el stones are not found nor mined anywhere. El stones don't exactly help channel energy, it is simply just a source of energy of a specific element. The fact that people here channel 'chakra' into weapons made of these metals to grant an effect is like a weapon back home made completely of el shards.

' _Chakra'_ she read ' _is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, everything living has chakra, without it life would not exist. Shinobi are people who specialize in utilizing chakra, and use it in assassinations. With chakra these people were able to do feats that normal people would never hope to be able to do, it allowed them to manipulate elements to their will and enhance their physical abilities. The more chakra someone has the stronger they will become, shinobi unconsciously use chakra to enhance their bodies. The more chakra someone has the more the further they are able to enhance their bodies. The limit in how much someone can unconsciously enhance their body can be increased through physical activity while the spiritual part of someone can be called, intelligence, and IQ in which is limited, others say that the spiritual part of one's' chakra is the soul in which can be described as infinite. There have been people in history who actively enhanced their bodies beyond their limits by pushing chakra into their limbs, that ability requires masterful control of their chakra, for a single slip up can lead to their limbs being blown off. The only person who managed to this 100% without fail was Tsunade Senju one of the Three Legendary Sannin._

 _Military_

 _The Five Great Shinobi Villages have been known as the strongest in the continent. They have troops called Shinobi, they were effectively assassins although most of them use techniques too flashy to be called an assassin. The ranks of Shinobi are as follows Academy Student, Genin, Chuunin, Special Jounin, Jounin, ANBU, Kage and Sannin. Academy Students are much stronger than most civilian adults, the strength gap between those two are crazy. one academy student can easily take down 10 grown men and not break a sweat. While an experienced genin can take down a class of academy students without trouble. Same with chunin, chunin can easily take down most teams of genin without much trouble. Jounin are elite ninjas that can easily kill chunin even if it is 5 chunin vs a jounin. ANBU are ninja that are true elites, they take the meaning of ninja to another level, most ANBU prefer stealthy attacks over flashy one, they are usually the ones that take on assassination missions often. An experienced ANBU can take down a whole team of jounin without any trouble at all. A kage level shinobi is one strong enough to become a leader of a village and can take down most ANBU squads without much trouble. The last and final level above even kage level is sannin level, when someone reaches sannin level they have enough raw power techniques and skill to destroy a medium sized village and say I can do this all day. The amount of raw power this level has is ridiculous they have been renowned as mon-'_

Closing the book upon hearing a sound to her left she turned her head. What she saw will forever disgust her, she saw a group of men, all wearing winter clothes and dressed like bandits. All were looking at her with a leer as they checked her out.

"Well, lookie here boys. Looks like we hit a pot of gold this time, what do you say girlie why don't you come hand out with us?" with that said the man walked towards her and made a grab at her arm only to find it not budging an inch.

Eve's hair was shadowing her eyes now as she slowly lifted her head up to reveal angry crimson orbs as they stared at the offender. "Commoners do not deserve to touch a queen without permission" she said coldly and if possible the air around got even colder.

Ripping her hand from the man's grasp she lifted her hand up before bringing it down for a slap, her anger made her lose control of her own strength as she looked at her bloody hand and at the headless body painting her cloths and snow crimson.

She felt herself getting angrier and angrier by the minute and before she could stop herself she charged at the shocked men in which saw their friend get beheaded by a slap. The sound of blunt force impacting skin rang out in the snowy field as another head was rolling staining the snow with blood.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HER NOW!" With that all the men charged towards her but it was useless as she thrust her first forward impacting a man in the chest making her hand bloodier than before as the man was left with a fist sized hole all the way through his chest.

Not stopping for a single moment she grabbed the knife that the man she just killed from his corpse before thrusting it behind her, the knife was lodged deeply into the man's skull before she ripped it out bringing brain matter with it. Discarding the knife leaped upwards and thrust her hand downwards, sending an electron ball at the men below her.

Turning on El Crystal Spectrum she charged another Mega Electron Ball as she sent smaller ones towards the men. El Crystal Spectrum doing its job as it enlarged the balls hitting the men. After the charging was complete she released the MEB towards the men, the explosion killing multiples of them.

However there was something strange about the MEB she just launched, it wasn't just the fact that it was much larger than intended but it was also red in color. She was knocked back slightly as she was just on the edge of the blast radius of her MEB. The remaining men were then cut down and blasted to bits as Oberon and Ophelia came to her rescue.

Looking at her servant she gave a silent order telling them she was okay but not before looking down at her clothes. Gone the elegant white dress now stained with almost completely with blood, the color reminding her of a certain brother and sister duo on Elrios. She felt her anger fade a little more as the energy she got left her as she almost collapsed onto the bloody snow if not for Oberon catching her.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious if that could even be possible for a Nasod. But she when she woke up she was in what looks like a small wooden cottage, she turned her head slightly to the left and saw a window, outside it was snowing from the looks of it she was somewhat far away from her last location.

What she was wondering though was how the house had gotten here, there shouldn't be a house in the middle of nowhere without anyone home, besides the bed sheets look and feel new.

Smelling something in another room she slowly got out of the bed absentmindedly noting that she was in what looked like pajamas. As she got into the kitchen she slowly tensed up as she saw someone on the table, that someone she would rather not see again.

"Glaive" she said in an even tone "what are you doing here?" with that said she turned to her left to see Oberon cooking some food for Glaive

"Oh I am just here to see how you are doing as all," he said before handing me a letter of some sorts. "your friends miss you, so they decided to send you a letter, they aren't so mad about me abducting you anymore seeing as how they now know your purpose for being here"

"And what exactly is that Glaive?" Eve said as she continued to glare at him

"Well to put it simply you existing the Elrios changed too many things, therefore you had to be removed and brought to where you had originally came from otherwise the world would have been destroyed trying to correct itself" after that he started sipping on some tea that was on the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, perhaps you would like to explain to me what is going on and why I am here before I blow you up?" charging a MEB in her hand and turning El Crystal Spectrum to show how serious she was.

Waving his hands in front of him in a 'peaceful' manner he said "Now now let's not get hasty shall we? To put it simply Eve or Naruko either one you prefer, you were originally born here, however due to certain events you were transported to Elrios into the Nasod King's hands, from there he turned you into a Nasod and made you his 'queen'. Do you get it now Naruko Uzumaki?"

Eve couldn't hear anymore as she clutched her head an unfamiliar images flowed into her mind, she saw glares, hateful whispers, she saw beatings, she saw blood, she was covered in blood and around her were dead bodies everywhere. She saw a Glaive picking shoving something into her mouth before taking her somewhere.

She knew this was when she was human, she didn't accept that she was human, she was a Nasod not a human.

"It seems as though you have finally remembered" Eve stopped clutching her head and she turned and looked up at Glaive.

"Why?" Eve said as she resumed to glare at Glaive.

"Why what Eve?" Glaive asked as he stared at her with mock confusion.

"Why did you save me? You would have gained nothing from it, so why?"

"Hmmm, how do I say this… Well to put it simply I was bored, I knew that putting you in Elrios was going to make things more interesting for me" Glaive said lazily as he slouched into the chair

"So you are basically saying that I am nothing more but a puppet to you?" Eve said in unrestrained anger her eyes flashing red and dilating into slits

"Puppet? Oh no I think you are mistaken Eve, you are not a puppet to me, rather you are more of an actress in a show, I get my entertainment and you get paid"

Eve's eyes narrow in confusion "What do you mean I get paid?"

If possible Glaive's eyes seemed to glow even brighter "You can't hide your feelings, I can feel the need of you wanting to kill them, to kill every single one of those people on the village that tried to kill you oh so many times for no reason" Glaive chucked at Eve's expression before continuing "You and your El-gang have entertained me enough in Elrios, but now that you are back in the Elemental Continents you can provide me with even more entertainment, and you get to have your revenge, what do you say?"

Eve looked at the ground deep in thought, what did she want? Did she really want to kill all of them? Making up her mind she looked at Glaive straight into his eye. "I have no desire of killing them, rather, I will become the Nasod queen just like in Elrios, but this time, I will not stop at just my kingdom, no… I will continue until all of the Elemental Continents in under my rule! I will become their queen and make all of them play 'nice' otherwise there will be consequences"

Silence plagued the room for what seemed like an eternity without warning Glaive laughed, "AHAHAHAH! You ruling the Elemental Continents? Now that will be amusing to watch you are much different from your other selves!"

Eve rose her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean other selves?"

"Well, another version of yourself wanted to destroy all of the Fire Country to get her revenge and build her kingdom in the village, but it didn't stop there she didn't stop until all humans on the Elemental Continents were wiped out and the world was filled with Nasods everywhere. What did they call her again? Oh right they called her _Nemesis_ "

* * *

 **Annnnd now a cliffhanger enjoy because this will be all that I can do for today, who knew that planning out events in chapters would make things so much easier, but then again I must be stupid for not figuring that out sooner. Anyways this is hot off the press so there will most likely be a lot of errors, make sure to review telling me if there are any mistake in either facts or spelling and yada yada anyways I am Romoru signing out. Good night everyone and have a great weekend!**

 **Here are Eve/Naruko's stats with more detail, I also put the scaling in as well**

* * *

 **E=Genin Level or 1**

 **D=Chunin Level or 2**

 **C=Jounin Level or 3**

 **B=Kage Level or 4**

 **A=Sannin Level or 5**

 **EX=Kaguya Level**

* * *

 **Difference between ranks**

 **E=10 times the average human**

 **D=20 times stronger than the average human**

 **C=30 times stronger than the average human**

 **B=40 times stronger than average human**

 **A=50 times stronger than average human**

 **EX=Unmeasurable possibly A rank squared**

 **+= Example: E+=D, E++=C, E+++=B. While D+=B. It basically adds its base again per +. This will be used for easier measuring**

 **-= it is reduced by 1 rank by the cause of debuffs or skills Example: A-=B, A-=C or is too high to be considered the rank lower, but too low to be considered the rank higher Example: A- is most likely close to B but too high to be considered a normal B**

 **~=Change in stats due to skills**

* * *

 **Strength=Physical Attack Power**

 **Endurance=(Defence+HP)/2**

 **Agility= Run Speed**

 **Mana=Magical Attack+(Max mana gained from skills/100)**

 **Luck=Luck**

 **Magical Resistance=Magic Defence**

 **Special Abilities=Special Active/Hyperactive Skills (only special actives from the first class changes and up will be recorded)**

 **Other Abilities**

* * *

 **Anti-Unit=Single-target damage**

 **Anti-Army=AOE damage**

 **Anti-Fortress=Does mostly territory damage**

 **Anti-World=?**

 **Anti-Air=Meant to be used for airborne targets**

* * *

 **Special Abilities Scaling**

 **E=30 times stronger than average human**

 **D=40 time stronger than average human**

 **C=50 times stronger than average human**

 **B=60 times stronger than average human**

 **A=70 times stronger than average human**

 **(+ and - are the same with stats)**

 **Other Abilities Scaling**

 **E=Amatur**

 **D=Veterian**

 **C=Professional**

 **B=Master**

 **A=Mastered everything, cannot grow anymore**

* * *

 **Eve/Naruko - CEM**

 **Strength - C**

 **Endurance - C+**

 **Agility - B**

 **Mana - A+**

 **Luck - A**

 **Magical Resistance - D+**

 **Special Abilities**

 **Sonic Wave - Anti-Unit - D**

 **Heaven's Fist Pressure - Anti-Army/Anti-Unit - B**

 **Genocide Ripper - Anti-Unit - C**

 **Heaven's Fist Sweeper - Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress - A**

 **Surface Cutting - Anti/Unit - D**

 **Electronic Field - Anti-Unit - D**

 **Space Wrench - Anti-Unit/Anti-Army - C+**

 **Assault Spear Buster - Anti-Fortress/Anti-Unit - C+**

 **Code Thunderbolt - Anti-Army/Anti-Unit/Anti-Air - A+**

 **Other Abilities**

 **Nasod Queen- A**

 **No Nasod can go against her, because her race is all dead she will be the one creating new Nasods with that she will know all their innerworkings that way no Nasod will have a good advantage on her when she know exactly how to destroy it without much effort**

 **Chakra - B**

 **Just because her body is not that of a Nasod doesn't mean that she can no longer use chakra, when she became a Nasod her body lost the ability to produce chakra naturally and instead produces mana. However with the Kyuubi inside of her her mechanical body was able to adapt itself to absorb chakra from nature. When Eve is in the Elemental Continents all her stats except luck and magical resistance will receive a rank up.**

 **Kyuubi - E**

 **Kyuubi has yet to awaken yet so it has little to no effect on Eve right now until she gets to the Elemental Continents, then the Kyuubi will start to awaken. When she does decide to use Kyuubi's power her strength, endurance, and agility are immediately changed to B++ while mana will go to A++ ranks at the cost of her control. The higher the skill rank the more 'tails' she can access the stronger the boosts and the less control she will have. Max rank is A and max boosts is to A+++. At rank E she cannot access any tails.**

 **Nasod Charisma - A**

 **She was once a queen, she can rally an entire army to do a charge all the way to hell if she wanted to, too bad this only affects Nasods with emotions**

 **Nasod Charisma - B**

 **She was a queen, not of humans but of Nasods due to that fact her charisma will not be as effective on humans as it will be on Nasods**

 **Humanity - B**

 **Just because her body is that of a Nasod now doesn't mean her mind and soul are not still human. She can still feel emotions but hides it behind a poker-face**

 **Poker-Face - A-**

 **Not many people can read she is thinking, only those who knew her long enough can tell, even then it would not be 100% accurate. When in Elemental Nations due to Kyuubi awakening this skill is reduced by two ranks**

 **Empathy - B+**

 **Being a Nasod she can store any amounts of information and will never forget them, this includes psychology books. She can read what people are feeling, however because of Kyuubi awakening this skill is increased due to her being more sensitive to hatred.**

 **Queen's Core - C~A**

 **Same as normal Eve queen's core when anything gets hit by active/special active the core will blast them, when she is 'awakened' all her Special Abilities receive a +**

 **Debuffs**

 **Limitations of the Body**

 **Stats cannot go any higher than A+++ before the body starts breaking down and destroying itself due to the raw power**

 **Machine**

 **Eve/Naruko cannot grow naturally through training, they can only learn new techniques but her all her base stats will never go higher unless she gets upgrades**


	3. Chapter 1: Rise of the Empire Part 2

**So yeah this is part two, once all the things I have planned for the Rise of the Empire is done I plan on combining them, no use having to make people to press the next button 3 times. So yeah high school and their tests man taking up all my time anyways have fun reading this**

" _AHAHAHAH! You ruling the Elemental Continents? Now that will be amusing to watch you are much different from your other selves!"_

 _Eve rose her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean other selves?"_

" _Well, another version of yourself wanted to destroy all of the Fire Country to get her revenge and build her kingdom in the village, but it didn't stop there she didn't stop until all humans on the Elemental Continents were wiped out and the world was filled with Nasods everywhere. What did they call her again? Oh right they called her Nemesis"_

"Nemesis? What are you talking about?" Eve asked with narrowed eyes

"Basically your time here in the Elemental Nations or Konoha meant a lot more than you think. In every alternate universe the village treated you differently, there was one where you were killed on the day of your birth, one where you were captured and killed, another where you died of old age" Glaive paused letting the information he just told sink in, even though he was wearing a mask she could practically smell the smug look on his face compared to her flabbergasted one. "Of course some there were countless others was well, however there was only one or two events that made 'Eve' possible, all of which included the Nasod King and or rips in the universe caused by mass amounts of power colliding with each other,"

"So basically you are saying that you only saved me just for your amusement? To see what choices I make so you can get sick amusement?" Glaive didn't need to answer that question for Eve already knew the answer to that question.

Glaive stayed silent before he stood up from the table and opened a portal, "Heheheheh, you are only half right, it was a mistake to bring you to Elrios by artificial means, because of that the universe is collapsing until I returned you to the place you came from. It is my job as the administrator of Henir Time and Space to make sure the universe doesn't try to correct itself too much to the point where it decides to destroy itself and rebuild, however that doesn't mean I can't still find amusement in this," with that Glaive entered the portal into Henir Time and Space.

Eve slumped down into her chair and sighed, this was going to be so annoying. Shaking her head she directed her thoughts to what she should do about her bold statement earlier with Glaive. A queen doesn't back down on her words, and that is double for an Uzumaki.

Uzumaki… for how long did she abandon that name? How long did she abandon Naruko Uzumaki? Should she stay Eve? Or should she become Naruko again? No… Naruko was a naive little girl who wanted to become Hokage, Eve however is something even better than Hokage, she was a queen and she will always be.

Standing up from her chair she game Oberon the command to go and scout this snowy land she was currently stuck in. If Oberon comes back with pleasing results she might consider building her kingdom here. It won't be on the ground in which humans live, no… it will be in the sky where the Nasods will live, it will just be like Altera the place she called home before the El-gang came along.

Accessing her internal database she looked into the data that was used to create Oberon. Scanning the data she found what parts were used to make him a combat unit. 'Weapons and reinforced parts for one' Eve thought dryly, she didn't own any of those, unless you would consider Moby and Remy a 'weapon' if anything they were her more of her servants rather than weapons.

Looking out into the window and into the blizzard that was currently happening outside the human part of her couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea to send Oberon into the cold. But then again he always runs away from her when she does system maintenance all because of pain, Nasods can't even _feel_ pain with the exception of her since she was once human. She would probably never understand Oberon and his fear of system maintenance.

She was going to need some time to adjust to this world, but her first priority was finding a reliable power source, for some reason her core in which was powered by El was not recovering its energy fast enough, in Elrios her core doesn't for more than a week and that was when she was not using much of her power, if she did go all out she would be out of energy in a day or two.

Here though her core was not charging fast enough to keep her active 24/7, but then again El was pretty much Mana, since this world doesn't have mana but instead chakra which is a combination of stamina and mana she would have to remove the stamina part for it to even be compatible with her considering her body is not living. That or she can run on electricity, although it would not allow her to be at her full strength.

This is going to be a rough first year… Eve went into her room where she set herself to instantly activate the moment Oberon came within a mile radius of her or Ophelia, has been at least 20 hours since her activation, or if Oberon is facing against an enemy worthy of her attention, which was very unlikely.

* * *

Eve found herself on grass, she opened her eyes and saw the sky. 'How did I get here? This place is most certainly not the cabin…' Eve thought as her eyes wandered, around her was a clearing in the middle of some sort of forest. The place looked much brighter than usual and for some reason she felt safe here.

However she saw a spot that was very out of place, she saw a giant cage in the middle of the forest. When she got up she felt something grabbing at her feet, she looked down and saw a baby fox gripping at the bottom of her dress. It took all her years to stop herself from hugging the fox kit to death.

"Little one, what is it that you want?" she said while absentmindedly thinking that she might have sounded a little cold there. The fox kit that was still gripping her dress was trying to bring her somewhere, "You want me to follow you?"

She saw the fox nod while wondering how the fox could understand her, she was starting to think this was a dream… wait, can Nasods have dreams in the first place? Shaking that thought out she wondered if her personality circuits are fried somehow she is seriously considering that it was fried making it malfunction making her insane.

She would have to run a system maintenance later all of this insanity has been happening since she got to the Elemental Nations. Getting completely off her feet she started following the fox kit, it seemed to be leading her to that cage she saw, for some reason the cage started to look like it was covered in darkness. Again she was wondering if she was sane anymore.

After a few minutes of following the fox kit she found right in front of the cage, only this time there was a feeling of doom and dread. She raised an eyebrow before she went closer to the cage, only for a giant red furred claw to come out to try and strike her, the only thing that saved her from being ripped to shreds was the fact that her reflexes were very much inhuman.

Before she could wonder what that was a booming voice called out to her " **Well well what do we have here, looks like my jailer has finally come to visit me after all these years"** the figure said as a shadow emerged from the cage, the person that was standing in front of her was stark naked, long red hair with fox ears on the top of her head and nine orange tails behind her swinging back and forth lazily.

Eve couldn't help herself but stare at the woman's chest, she had a double c cup sized breasts. She couldn't help but feel jealous, when she became a Nasod she pretty much stopped growing, however the Nasod King didn't want Eve to have a body of a 4 year old so he changed it to that of a 15 year old.

The Nasod King deemed big breasts to be a liability to combat, so for her protection he reduced the mass on her chest reducing her overall weight making her faster. Being made out of metal her body cannot grow except her hair, her body has been stuck like this for years now.

If she was not a queen she would have been staring, crying and trying to feel them all at the same time. The fox-girl seemed to notice what she was doing and smirked at her while Eve glared at her chest.

" **Well aren't we jealous?"** the woman said with Eve still glaring at her.

"No I am not jealous, I was wondering how you woman with cow tits move in those things" the said woman was still giving her that irritating smirk. The smirk was gone a few seconds later and replaced with a more serious place.

" **Let us get to introductions now shall we? My name is Kyuubi, I am the queen of all demons and strongest of the 9 bijuu. Now tell me** _ **thing**_ **what is your name?"**

"I am Queen Eve, and I am not a _thing_ I am a Nasod" Eve said irritated at being called a thing, the only one that deserved that title was Karis, oh how she hated that woman and her jugs.

" **Heh your race means nothing to me, you are still an insect beneath my feet that will be easily squashed. Now them** _ **Nasod**_ **why don't you do me a favor and scram?"**

"I am afraid I cannot do that, for some reason I cannot awaken myself just yet, trust me I have tried and it didn't work, the only reason I am here is because this little guy brought me here"

" **Ah I see so one of my pets brought you here? How interesting, before your body decides to awaken why don't you do me a favor and get me out of this cage for me it is quite cramped in here,"** Eve rolled her eyes, she wasn't stupid enough to risk herself from being ripped to shreds, she saw how much force the was in the claw when the woman tried to skewer her, quite frankly even with her durability it would still be nothing but paper in its way.

Playing it safe Eve said "Before I do that, why don't you answer some questions for me? If your answer satisfies me I will free you, however you must not attack me, do you swear on your honor as a queen?"

She knows this would work, even if she is a demon queen she was still a queen nonetheless, a queen is very prideful, breaking a promise is one of the ultimate shames for a queen, besides breaking a promise of honor like that and resorting to dirty tricks is like saying that they are too weak to do things fairly. No queen likes to be considered weak.

A few seconds of pregnant silence later the fox woman finally answered yes. Putting one finger up she asked "First of all where are we?"

" **Heh you must be very stupid, this is your mind, your soul, this is a place that tells anyone your personality, this is your mindscape"** ignoring the fact that she was called stupid Eve asked another question.

"Why are you here if this is my mindscape, I am very sure that I don't have any mental condition that could've spawned you, and I am very sure that you do not belong here,"

" **It is quite simple really, when you were human a man sealed me inside of you when you were an infant, I remember that bastard quite well, I hate him oh so very much, even if he was cute"**

Eve paused before she tried to remember where she remembered the name 'Kyuubi' shrugging it off she decided to ask her third and final question

"Were you responsible for that red energy that enveloped me when I was fighting those bandits?"

" **Heh indeed I am, and that is only a taste of my power, if you want, I can give you mo-"** "There is no need" Eve knew that the power wasn't a good idea, she went out of control and almost went full on berserk mode, El she almost murdered her servants when they got in range but stopped herself before her body could do anything and passed out.

" **Heh, I see then, do you have anymore questions? Because you current one are starting to bore me"** again with that irritating smirk on her face, Eve wanted nothing more but to wipe it off by using 'Heaven's Fist: Sweeper'

"I have nothing more to ask," with that Eve walked towards the cage before looking at Kyuubi in confusion. A few seconds later Kyuubi was started to get impatient.

" **Well? What are you waiting for? Open the seal!"**

"This isn't just a cage is it? It is used to seal your power, preventing it from getting to me" Eve was glad she noticed this, with her being exposed to the Kyuubi's power before she could tell exactly what it feels like, the seal is practically saturated with it, removing it would be having all of the power flow into her all at once, if what Kyuubi said was true then what happened to the bandits were only a drop in the ocean of what it would do if she removed the seal.

" **Heh you are smarter than you look, however you promised, I can tell that you are satisfied with my answers, will you honor you promise or would you keep it there like the false queen you are?"** Eve was seriously considering letting Kyuubi rot in her mind for all and eternity however if she does she would look weak and worst of all her pride, her pride as a queen. But, if she does do it she could possibly destroy herself, she doesn't want to die anytime soon.

Putting herself in a thinking position she was coming up with multiple theories of how she could honor her promise and not die. " _ **Ah I see so one of my pets brought you here? How interesting, before your body decides to awaken why don't you do me a favor and get me out of this cage for me it is quite cramped in here,"**_

"So, you only want the cage gone right?"

" **That is correct,"** for some reason Kyuubi felt very unnerved by that stare that Eve was giving her, it reminded her of what she looked like when she pulled pranks on her siblings. The feeling of dread grew inside of Kyuubi as she watched put on a wicked smirk. The emotions showing on her face this time instead of through their 'link'

"I see then well then let us begin," the cage started vanishing, after a few seconds it was completely gone and all that was left was a collar. The look on Kyuubi's face was priceless, Eve kept her wicked smirk on her face showing her sharpened canines, this was one of the times where she would do this. Kyuubi was annoying her a lot, so she decided to get some payback.

"How does it feel like to be 'free', I did what you asked, I removed the cage, now then will you uphold your end of the deal?"

" **You tricked me!"** her eyes were wide as she glared at Eve, if one were to look closely there were some small tears on the sides of her eyes, but Eve didn't notice due to her admiring her work.

"On the contrary, all you asked for was for the cage to be removed, so I removed it, it is your fault for not paying attention when making your deals," that's right… she has dealt with Ara when she was possessed by Eun enough to be able to fool a fox, the masters of trickery and pranks. The difference was in pride, Eun didn't have as much pride as Kyuubi did, after all Eun was no queen, but Kyuubi was.

"I will let you free rein in my mind as long as you do not attempt to force your power on me, now then I feel myself activating," before she could activate she teleported herself back to the clearing, after all this was her mind so her rules, she is a god in this world after all. Going back into her files where she kept data on machinery she went deeper and saw the layout of Altera Core as well as Altera.

Focusing her will a floating island started to appear in the air, all of what she remembered was there, _Return Plains_ , _Altera Plains_ , _Nasod Foundry_ , _Altera Core_ , there was no location in Altera she doesn't know of.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyuubi was sulking next to a tree before she jumped in shock as she saw a giant floating island appear in the sky. She stared at it in amazement, she is totally going to explore that later!

* * *

After the castle was finished she look at and admired her work, after a few seconds of pause she shook her head. What was happening to her? Her control over her emotions was waning. She was emotions she doesn't usually show, it was actually a little shocking to her. Perhaps… she was regaining her humanity bit by bit, she wondered what the El-gang would think if they saw her now.

Add would be slack jawed eyes wide and trying to dissect her to see if there were any screws loose (to be honest there probably were considering it has been a while since the last system maintenance), Elsword would look at her for a few seconds before yelling out "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO EVE!?" and then her slapping him into the wall.

Aisha would look at her with a sweatdrop, Ara would look confused, Elesis would be sleeping on the couch, Lu and Ciel would be doing whatever they do everyday, Rena would try and flirt with Raven while Raven would try to keep his blush down. Chung would looking at her in worry.

Eve then signed, she missed the El-gang so much as much as she hated to admit it. They grew on her a lot, perhaps she should try and find a way to try and communicate with them somehow, she knew Add would be trying very hard, he could barely go anywhere without his 'precious' queen, if anything Add was like a glorified servant for her.

Eve's world turned dark as she found herself back on the bed in the cabin, from what the circumstances are it seems like Oberon finished his mission. Getting up from the bed she walked into the living room where Oberon and Ophelia were.

"Oberon" with that simple command Oberon began transferring information to her, from the looks of it the place they ended up in was called The Land of Snow. It seems like this place was the most technologically advanced country in the entire Elemental Continents. This place is also pretty rich in minerals as well, however a very large amount of their metals comes from the Land of Iron it seems.

This place will do just fine… and now it is time for a new Altera to begin!

* * *

 **Omake: System Maintenance: EL DAMMIT OBERON!**

Oberon was running for his life right now, why you ask? He looked behind him and saw Eve and Oberon chasing him around The Land of Snow with Koyuki in tow looking very confused and dazed at the speed they were traveling in.

If possible he ran faster than before, he HATED system maintenance, he felt so exposed, not to mention he felt very uncomfortable of having some parts of himself dismantled. Even if it was by his queen it was still uncomfortable.

"EL DAMMIT OBERON I NEVER PROGRAMMED YOU TO FEEL PAIN! GET YOUR METAL ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I SIC EM ON YOU!"

'Oh dear' Oberon thought, it seems like his queen lost her cool. Oberon looked behind himself again and saw hell. His queen was clocked in a red aura her eyes were red and slitted, her hair was undone and floating creating 9 tails behind her. All the more reason to run faster besides the fact that she would sic her mechanical foxes on him.

He saw those things before, those tiny little metal _things_ were not cute in any way. The moment his queen leaves the room they start doing things to him! He was splashed with water, he was smashed in the face by a door, painted _PINK_ via paintball guns. He could not stand those little devils of hers.

"Ophelia! Get him!" Oberon felt himself getting tackled by the robotic maid. He repeatedly shook his head in defiance as Ophelia dragged him back. His queen nodded her hair going back to normal as she dashed flew back into Altera. Turning his head to Ophelia he said "Why must you do this to me Ophelia?"

Ophelia turned her head to him a wicked smirk on her robotic face "Why you ask? Because I want to see you _suffer_ , your pain makes me feel sooo goood~"

And on that day Oberon learned that Ophelia was an ultimate sadist, he will never let her get anywhere near torture equipment, ever.

 **Somewhere in HS DxD**

Akeno wore a shit eating grin on her face while her king was looking very freaked out, "Akeno… are you alright?" Akeno turned her head towards her king Rias Gremory

"I am just fine Buchou, I just feel like somewhere, someplace, someone understands me…"

 **Back in the Elemental Continents**

Oberon was screaming as he was being slowly dismantled for system maintenance, Ophelia suggested keeping him awake during the system maintenance as punishment for running away. The sad thing is his queen doesn't realize that he can feel pain unlike other Nasods. 'Oph- no… Kushina why do you do this to me?'

Ophelia was looking at Eve as if she was proud of her and she turned her head towards Oberon. 'This is payback for when you knocked me up you blonde bastard hehehehe'

 **Hehehehehe did you like what I did there? I might have put in a damn spoiler but I will just say this, I may or may not put this in the story, I already have many different scenarios going in my mind about how I can go with this. Anyways here are Oberon and Ophelia stats.**

 **Oberon**

 **Strength - B**

 **Endurance - C-**

 **Agility - A**

 **Mana - D**

 **Luck - E**

 **Ophelia**

 **Strength - D**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Agility - C**

 **Mana - B**

 **Luck - A**

 **Oh right before i forget, this isn't even a large part of what I had planned for Rise of the Empire. I have sooo much more. But I will say this, it is easy for me to go into detail and not skip any events. Like time skips, I am good at describing what they do step by step. Their training they do, what they are thinking etc. Not like those 3 year time skip where you don't know what happens in between besides general and basic information. I will be writing step by step of how she is going to build her own Altera. Well, mostly anyways.**


	4. Chapter 1: Rise of the Empire Part 3

**So here is part 3, and here is my current status. I am bored as hell and I might as well write something, you can only play games and read fanfiction for so long before you decide to do something new, and that something for me is writing, it passes time even though it can be considered 'work' my boredom makes 'work' like this seem like fun. Again tell me if you see anything you would like to improve on, also there will be a poll at the end of the chapter after you guys read this. Oh right before I forget to warn you guys. this chapter will be VERY boring in many many ways.**

" _Oberon" with that simple command Oberon began transferring information to her, from the looks of it the place they ended up in was called The Land of Snow. It seems like this place was the most technologically advanced country in the entire Elemental Continents. This place is also pretty rich in minerals as well, however a very large amount of their metals comes from the Land of Iron it seems._

 _This place will do just fine… and now it is time for a new Altera to begin!_

* * *

"Oberon, Ophelia prepare to go on a trip to these mines, if all goes well we can solve our little energy problem," Oberon gave a silent nod as he headed towards where their supplies were, mainly emergency energy packs from Elrios that Glaive was so kind to leave behind. Finding a solution to the energy problem was tedious. There are quite a few easy ways to get energy but it requires a human soul.

The human soul is basically a giant mass of concentrated mana, or the spiritual part of chakra, the reason why people in Elrios can become magicians and use magic safely is because they absorb mana from the air so they can use magic, a very large amount of the mana in the air comes from El Shards of any kind or from trees in which are natural saturated with mana but slightly unstable to use unless you are an elf.

There is also a limit to how much mana someone can output for an attack, if someone tried to exceed this the magic would not only fail but they could also damage their body. It is the same with Nasods as well, since a Nasod is generally more durable than most humans they can channel more mana before starting to feel the weight crushing them down.

Of course mental endurance helps with mana output as well, with good mental endurance they will have good control over their mana, so they won't use as much mana to power a spell. A Nasod has to run mana through them constantly to keep themselves from shutting down, however a Nasod like her who was once human can make the process become pure instinct. This applies to all of her skills that use mana.

Obviously if someone has high endurance they can channel mana into their limbs to increase their physical abilities, if someone has high mental endurance their magic will becomes stronger. From what Eve read on chakra manipulating elements is relatively the same as how Aisha described it. For fire imagine mana gripping atoms of your target speeding them up causing friction making them to heat up. The faster one can manage to speed up the atoms the hotter the spot will be until they catch on fire.

For ice it is the opposite of fire, imagine the your mana gripping the atoms and slowing it down to snail pace. For wind it is just like two blade grinding against each other sharpening one another. This requires good control over one's mana to do this being able to shape mana into a blade or using it to manipulate things is incredibly hard.

Eve never tried analyzing Elsword's runes however she came up with a theory, when drawing runes they have to write characters of what they want it to do, however she thinks that the rune's purpose is 'storing' mana that was already manipulated to do its purpose. For example, if Elsword wants to make the rune become an explosion he would have to make the mana speed up atoms as well as adding some wind to it enhancing the fire causing an explosion.

In the end Eve thinks that runes 'store' spells so that the caster doesn't have to go through the process of casting it again making it very fast. When the caster wants to use the rune they run mana through it causing the process of spell casting to begin, once it is done one can 'launch' the rune by creating a copy of it out of mana.

Eve shook her head cutting all of her thought processes on how mana works. During her little internal rant about mana she didn't notice that they were already at the mines where chakra metal and other metals could be found. Seeing that it was empty she went in and turned on a program in her eyes that allow her night vision as well as to detect magnetic activity, or in simpler terms her eyes are night vision and a metal detector combined.

Seeing something glowing brightly in her vision she went towards it with Ophelia tailing behind her as Oberon was guarding the entrance of the mine. When she saw that the 'shiny thing' was stuck in rock she gave Ophelia a nod as Ophelia's fingers became tight together to form a 'knife hand'. The knife hand began to spin as Ophelia started mining the metal.

After a minute the mining was complete and Ophelia gave Eve the metal. With the metal in her hand Eve began to scan it for anything of significance. What she found pleased her greatly, a very large portion of the metal was pure chakra metal, from what she saw chakra metal was some ordinary mineral that absorbed chakra in nature, if one were to channel their chakra into this metal it would take on the characteristics of their element. In theory she could replace some of her parts with this metal to allow it to absorb chakra from the air to power her, however that came with another problem. It would still be chakra and not mana.

Nasods don't have flesh so Ki is pretty much worthless junk to them, until she can find a way to separate chakra into ki and mana this metal was almost worthless. That or she could modify her power core to allow chakra to be compatible. As much as she hated to admit it this job would be a lot easier if Add were helping her, considering Add is second when it comes to Nasod knowledge with Eve being in first.

Putting herself in a thinking pose she tried to figure out how to get mana and quickly without having to resort to the souls of people. Of course there is still electricity but it would not allow them to be at their full strength.

In her thinking pose she didn't realize that she was pacing deeper and deeper into the mine with Ophelia following her queen until she saw an extremely bright light in her vision in the deepest parts of the mine. That was until she saw it, she saw a giant blue-green stone right in the middle of a part of the mine.

'A giant El Crystal,' Eve thought, 'how could it be possible? This world isn't Elrios so it shouldn't be possible for El Shards to form. Could it be? N-n-no it can't be…' Eve's thoughts were racing hundreds of miles a second as she came up with theory after theory about the Elemental Nations and Elrios. 'This world,' she thought 'just got that much more interesting…'

Eve reached for the El Crystal in wonder, if the El Crystal is here then why is she not charging as much mana as she should be? El she was this close yet her mana is not charging back any faster. When her hand touched the crystal she quickly pulled back as a foreign sensation filled her being. What she felt was most definitely mana, however it seemed to be incompatible with her, the mana she felt was different from the mana she was used to. Quickly scanning some of the residue mana from her hand she tried to find out what was so different, if she could she could solve their energy problem without much trouble, all she has to do was modify her core and future Nasods to be compatible with this world's mana.

After a few minutes of scanning the residue mana's properties Eve found out that the mana was very much the same as mana on Elrios, however the mana is very, very potent. Which was most likely because people here use chakra not mana so the mana has time to build up and condense in order for it to fit into the crystal. If there were more of these and if she could make herself compatible she might never have to have to deactivate herself to recharge again!

The problem was getting her metal body to be able to handle the strain of such potent mana without destroying herself. Theoretically she take in the mana as it is and 'store' it somewhere and having her core grab VERY, VERY small amounts of it to power and recharge herself. Eve never thought this hard about something before, but then again humans are known for their ability to adapt to any situation and she was once human.

Ever since she touched the El Crystal she felt that the mana from the El Crystal was everywhere, in the tree in the air… just well everywhere! It seems as though the exposure allowed her to feel it now. It could also possibly explain why she doesn't recharge as fast. Her body has in a way an immune system similar to humans.

Those 'symptoms' are never usually life threatening like disease are, she was charging slowly because her body was making the mana in the air less dense for it to be safe for her to absorb. What she needed to do now was increase her maximum mana intake so that she won't overload herself.

She might actually have to replace some of her parts with this chakra metal then, the next problem is getting the technology to create the parts. She was a queen but she was no Nasod Foundry, she knows what parts Nasods are generally made out of but that doesn't mean she know HOW to make the parts.

Eve could think of a few ways to get the technology needed to do the job however that would be owing Glaive a favor, again... Knowing Glaive he is mostly likely watching her right this moment all the while laughing to himself in amusement.

Sighing to herself Eve headed back to the entrance of the mine Ophelia following her as always. When she got out of the mine and headed back home Oberon followed her as well. Internally Eve smiled 'It is nice to have people that will never betray you no matter the circumstances…'

Back at the cabin she decided it would be a good idea to go to sleep, again Nasods don't need sleep but the sleep is just a pleasure for her. All of this stress was going to make her hair whiter than it already is!

* * *

The next morning she got up from bed feeling a lot more relaxed ever since her 'sleep' she felt herself more aware now, it made sense considering her energy was pretty low and she had to sleep for a while to conserve it while letting it recharge itself. Her body naturally reduces and sometimes disable some functions in order to conserve energy.

She was very low on energy to the point where her mind was slightly clouded and she let a lot more slip through her face than usual, but then again she didn't mind as it was only Oberon and Ophelia that see this side of her.

She felt a lot more observant than before allowing her to pay more attention to details. The fact that she didn't even see the note on the kitchen counter yesterday proves how low she was and low her physical and mental states deteriorated due to lack of mana. She walked over to the note and read what it said.

 _Dear Naruko Uzumaki,_

 _I know that you will have a very harsh time obtaining your ambition. Unfortunately it will take too long for you to be able to build your kingdom even if you have 6 years to prepare. So that is why I will allow you one free favor every year, it can be_ anything _you want, although knowing you, you would most likely ask for technology to boost your mana intake. Don't bother asking me how I know, I have seen how much trouble it is and as fun as it is to watch you struggle, you not being prepared for events to unfold would make it very boring for me. Anyways I forgot to mention one year where you are is one millennium in Elrios. Have fun!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Glaive_

Eve reread the letter again and again. 1 year = 1 millennium in Elrios? That is like 2.7 years have past per day that she is here! It has been at least 2 days since she has arrived in the Elemental Continents, what happened to her friends? Have they already forgotten her? How much time is she wasting here?

If she wasn't in such a panic mode she would have saw more writing on the back of the letter. But unfortunately her feelings got the better of her leading to her rapid panic. Oberon however being a great butler he is read everything after Eve entered her panic mode. Unlike Eve however he was very calm and was able to notice extra writing on the back.

'My queen is too much like Kushina for her own good when she gets out of her queen mode' with that though he tapped his queen's shoulder and turned the letter around to give her a clear view of the back of the letter.

 _P.S I knew that putting this in the back after you read that first part was going to be priceless!_

 _P.S.S Your friends are fine, I also forgot to mention that they were able to obtain eternal youth due to the deeds that they did so the Elves allowed each member of the El-gang to drink from a spring that makes them forever young, so unless they are killed they won't die at all. So you can do your task of providing me amusement at ease now hehehehehe_

Eve stood with a stoic expression on her face but internally she was raging, that rage caused her inner world to become a volcano in which unintentionally scorched Kyuubi as she was desperately trying to put out the fire on her tail all the while running in circles.

Eve turned her head towards a random button in the middle of the kitchen counter curious she got closer and saw the words on it. ' _Press to call for Glaive'_ 'That is awfully thoughtful of him' she mused as she pressed the button already knowing what her favor will be.

After pressing the button she charged a 'Mega Electron Ball' in her hands ready to fire adding a small amount of Kyuubi's power in it for good measure. A portal opened and a figure stepped out right after the figure got out she dashed towards him 'Mega Electron Ball' in hand as she blasted the red orb of electricity at him at point blank.

Only for him to dodge it and have it go through the portal he came from, a few seconds later she, for some reason, heard the sound of William screaming and then a wet splat as she knew that whoever got hit by that got turned into a fine red paste.

Glaive being the annoying bastard he is was looking at her in boredom "Now that wasn't very nice, how about you apologize?"

"After the stunt you just pulled I don't think I will be apologizing anytime soon" Eve's glare got even colder as her golden orbs seem to be tinted slightly red as her eyes shined with unrestrained lust bloodlust.

On the side Oberon watched his queen as she assessed a small amount of Kyuubi's power 'It seems as though she is suffering the aftereffects of Kyuubi's chakra and bloodlust, although I really was hoping that 'Mega Electron Ball' hit him, at least that would be payback for what he did to Kushina and I back in Henir'

"Anyways," Glaive said as he closed the portal and sat down on a chair, "what have you called me here for? If it is a favor state it quick because I am limited on time," with that he slouched into the chair with his feet on the table.

Eve twitched as she saw a perfectly clean tablecloth get dirty from Glaive's shoes. Shoving the urge to fire another 'Mega Electron Ball' at him she sat down opposite of him.

"Yes, I am indeed here for a favor, as you stated in the letter I am having some mana problems, so I am going to need some Nasod technology from Altera as well as some Nasods that will help me build a foundry." Eve thought this through, this will allow her to modify herself as well as allowing her to create more Nasods to help create her kingdom.

"You do realize that you three are the only Nasods left right?" Glaive said bored as he got even more dirt on the tablecloth

"Yes however the foundry was not completely destroyed by the El-gang, there are still functional machines there that can create perfectly good parts." Yes.. with this Eve would be able to modify herself and then use the parts made from the chakra metal to create the next generation of Nasods, in theory they might be able to use chakra like the ninja do. But it is still a bit iffy considering they have no chakra coils, the best they can probably do is make their limbs takes an elemental effect.

"Heh, this will be interesting, consider it done. Seeing as how different time is here I will be back in an instant with what you need, just prepare for a lot… things for you to carry hehehehehe," with that Glaive disappeared into his portal.

Eve didn't even have to wait even 5 seconds as Glaive came back with… nothing? Eve glared at Glaive while Glaive had his annoying chuckle. Snapping his fingers a portal open behind him as he stepped away from it, eyes widening slightly she jumped out of the way as heap upon heaps of metal flew to the spot she was just in. Thankfully despite the speed that they were launched Glaive made them slow down enough so that the pieces or metal do not dent each other.

A few seconds later Eve looked at the medium sized pile of metal as she stared at Glaive again. Glaive just rolled his eyes as an even bigger portal open as a whole Nasod Creation Machine popped out of the portal. Parts upon parts upon parts, by the end of it next to Eve was a giant pile of metal that can easily have the radius of a mile stretching about 50 feet into the air.

Eve nodded at Glaive but said nothing. "Aw come one? Not even a thank you?" Glaive said in mock hurt. At this point Eve was considering having Oberon and Ophelia try and beat him up, after all he did dump the whole damn pile on top of the cabin. She actually liked that bed too!

"Considering you just destroyed the cabin I think you don't deserve a thank you even if all this will help greatly," Glaive did his eerie chuckle as he vanished into a portal back into Henir.

"Oberon, Ophelia, get the laser cutter ready, I will prepare the blueprints," with that the trio went to see what kind of stuff from the Nasod Foundry that Glaive has left them. Eve quickly found a very old model of a computer, but it is still enough to program the laser cutters to create the parts. With her job done she quickly gathered some scrap to make some generators. Normally a queen wouldn't do this, but if only Oberon and Ophelia worked on this who knows how long it would take. The queen does not have much patience.

The parts were Nasod technology so naturally it was very advanced, with her being the queen she was able to figure out how to create the small generator, if this were a normal person they would wonder how in El that this thing can produce electricity despite using electricity to make itself spin, moving at a few thousand RPM generating quite a lot of electricity, it didn't help the fact that Eve used a 'Mega Electron Ball' on it either.

'This is going to take a while…'

* * *

After a few hours of work Oberon and Ophelia had the laser cutter up ready a long time ago, the only thing left is programming it as well as power. Linking the small computer she was able to assimilate she reached to her side and opened up a slot, after that she grabbed a U.S.B flash drive and put it in the slot and beginning to download the information.

After a few seconds the download completed and she linked the program up to the laser cutter. Putting a large piece of chakra metal on the table she charged two 'Mega Electron Balls' in her hands as she dripped the power cords, releasing the 'MEB' in her hands the power went into the laser cutter as it assessed the information she programmed into the computer after it was done it began to cut away at the metal. Like it's name suggests it shot a laser out and melted the metal making very fine cuts. With that done she handed the pieces to her servants in which they began to build parts out of.

She would have to thank Glaive for one thing though, he included a flash drive full of the parts of Nasods in which he downloaded from the main computer in Altera Core. Which was kept in tip top condition with the exception of dust courtesy of Add when he was in Altera Core.

She began to search through her codes, after all she can't just rely on her 'MEB' to fight, she is defenseless without her servants and her 'MEB' which was very, very slow unless she charged for a straight minute. Quite frankly no one is going to let her charge for that long unless they were stupid and had a death wish. One of her low powered 'MEB' can easily blow a hole into an average human. Unfortunately the people here are anything but average, since chakra made an average civilian stronger than foot soldiers in Velder' Army. In raw power that is, soldiers are still more skilled mind you.

Before she was awoken by the El-gang she made sure to download every single code she thinks would be useful in the future. There was one where it made her produce firearms out of nothing, but unfortunately weapons like those are too barbaric for a queen. However after deep analysis she was able to find something that interested her, apparently the code was called Queen's Throne, it made her produce floating spears that help her attack, it makes it incredibly hard to block due to the amount of things one has to block. Unfortunately it can cause some insanity as well making it only as a last resort.

* * *

Eve went into a clearing which was quite a ways away as the amount of metal that littered the area stretched for about a mile. It made their hideout a little obvious but with the amount of snow there it it would be covered and unless shinobi wander in there people will have a hard time seeing anything.

Unfortunately even though she has sensed chakra before she has never sensed someone with chakra before, only with mana. So she was caught slightly off guard when three people surrounded her. They were wearing some sort of armor that has a Yin-Yang symbol in white and blue. Two of them were male while the other was female.

The female has pink hair and dull green eyes, the male that looked like the leader has light purple hair and green eyes with some sort of scar(?) on his eyes. While the last one was a chubby looking male with brown hair and brown eyes. All of which were wearing some sort of helmet.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like we have an intruder," the one that looks like the leader said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Eve said as she leveled a glare at them.

"There is nothing you need to know, let us start with introductions now shall we? My name is Nadare Roga, he is Mizore Fukukuma and she is Fubuki Kakuyoku and we are shinobi of Yukigakure, that is all you need to know before you DIE!"

Nadare rushed at Eve pulling out a kunai before slashing at her Eve ducked under the slash only to have to move to the side to dodged an attack from Fubuki. Eve jumped landed Nadare before slamming her foot into his head sending him into the snow. She quickly grabbed his stunned body and used it to block the mechanical arm that came fly towards her courtesy of Mizore.

After the body of stunned body of Nadare was pulled by Mizore, Fubuki formed some hand signs before ice came out of the ground and flew towards her. Eve quickly dodged to the side and Fubuki charged towards her with a kunai. Quickly charging a 'MEB' she blocked the kunai with her hand charged with a 'MEB' before releasing it, the lightning coursed through the kunai and into the armor.

Fubuki smirked only widen in horror as her left arm was cooked from the inside out due to Eve's 'MEB'

"H-how? This armor is supposed to block all chakra attacks!"

"Then I guess it is a good thing I don't use chakra then, now die before the queen you piece of trash," Eve charged another 'MEB' before she was interrupted by Nadare and Mizore throwing ice jutsu at her. She quickly dodged before she elegantly landed on the snow.

'These humans are starting to get annoying' she thought, her pride as a Nasod didn't allow her to take humans seriously unless it was someone from the El-gang. But these humans were starting to annoy her.

"You humans are annoying, this time… _I won't be holding back!_ " With that Moby and Remy appeared next to her, "let us finish this quickly humans I have a schedule"

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH!" Fubuki shouted as all three of them dashed towards her again. Using Moby and Remy to block the strikes of the two males Eve grabbed Fubuki's face and she fired an Electron Ball at point blank. The head disappeared into a shower of blood as well as cooked flesh. The body of the Yuki shinobi collapsed into the snow blood once again staining her dress.

All of this happened in an instant, in less than 2 seconds of the charge one of their members were dead, it seemed as though the armor has no effect when it comes to her attacks!

Eve pushed all of them away from her as she readied her next move. Screaming in rage the two shinobi charged at her again ducking and dodging under everything she punched Mizore away but she didn't have enough time to dodge the grab that Nadare did.

Unfortunately for them Eve was just too slippery in an instant Eve was behind Nadare as Nadare grabbed a clone of her and was shocked for it. Even quickly shot a laser beam from behind as it piercing through his heart ending his life as he collapsed onto the snow making the snow a beautiful crimson.

Mizore wasn't faring much better, he was very sure he has shit his pants the moment this… this.. _thing!_ Looked at him after taking down his leader.

"You are so pathetic, I was not created to be a combat unit yet you still died oh so easily to me, how amusing," if anyone were paying enough attention Eve's eyes have gone from a golden color to bloody red. Eve poised her hand into the knife hand position before stabbing it into Mizore's heart before pulling it out, not a single drop of blood on the hand in which she killed him with.

She felt the power vanish from her as she felt dizzy and fell into the red snow only to be caught by a worried servant duo. They knew their queen doesn't like it when they interrupt something important, and it is good for her to learn how to defend herself without her servants.

But on the plus side, Yukigakure is one step closer to being theirs!

* * *

 **So yeah Eve unknowingly used Kyuubi's power again as she slaughtered them like pigs. Anyways, since in this story Naruko became Eve by turning into a Nasod, so I was thinking what better way to do this than to have you guys pick who becomes a Nasod! Anyways this is a product of my boredom in which my very much active imagination went everywhere! Anyways near the beginning i seriously felt like i was spewing random scientific bullshit on the top of my head out of all honesty in my mind i thought it made sense, but what about you guys? what do you guys think about my theories? To those who actually read these thank you. Anyways this is like 3 years before canon as well as the first Naruto movie, so the chakra armor is most likely not that strong as in the movie and because of that i think that those three won't blow up if they touch each other or close to each other even when the armor is damaged, and if it does, well it won't harm that THAT much. Just maybe a few 2nd degree burns or something.**


	5. Chapter 1: Rise of the Empire Part 4

**So yeah this is part 4, anyhow I need to mention that I will not go any further until i get enough votes to who to turn into a Nasod, or if I get enough votes (at least 50 total) then I will continue if you guys actually read this then the poll will end on Thanksgiving. After the poll ends I will continue everything as normal, but until then I will either be editing this story to try and make it better and making some omake chapters. Anyhow enjoy another part of Rise of the Empire! Also I will be trying my hand at first person p.o.v. not sure how that is going to work out. Also Eve will be gaining new powers so spoiler alert! With modifications she is now able to control lightning better, what better way than magnetism! Anything physical attack the involves anything metal will be much less effective on her. AKA kunais and swords. She can use magnetism to repel and launch metallic objects. Anyways I always found CEM lacking a lot without her servants, all of her new combos involves her servants in some way or another, without her servants her combos would be the same as base Eve and a large margin of her skills would be useless without Oberon and Ophelia, so I made her a bit stronger with new skills but her combos would still be the same. The repealing of metal objects thing was inspired by CN Iron Scraps. Eve can now also use the blades that you see on Dimension Link Blader but with one instead and two and instead of being connected to her hands it will be like Project: Fiora's sword. I also thought Project Fiora looked a little like Ferdinand. So yeah I made her stronger her stats with the modifications will be shown at the end of the chapter and as usual in the Fate style. I forgot to do this but I don't own Naruto or Elsword they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and KoG respectively.**

 _ **Spitfire - Flush**_

 _ **GENOCIDE RIPPER!**_

* * *

" _You are so pathetic, I was not created to be a combat unit yet you still died oh so easily to me, how amusing," if anyone were paying enough attention Eve's eyes have gone from a golden color to bloody red. Eve poised her hand into the knife hand position before stabbing it into Mizore's heart before pulling it out, not a single drop of blood on the hand in which she killed him with._

 _She felt the power vanish from her as she felt dizzy and fell into the red snow only to be caught by a worried servant duo. They knew their queen doesn't like it when they interrupt something important, and it is good for her to learn how to defend herself without her servants._

 _But on the plus side, Yukigakure is one step closer to being theirs!_

* * *

 **Eve's POV**

I woke up to see Oberon's face as I was carried bridal style. I never thought it would be possible for me to be this tired, Nasods don't get tired as long as they have a source of energy to feed off of. I guess me losing my temper made me tap into Kyuubi's power again, how shameful for a queen to depend on another queen.

It looks like the cabin hasn't been rebuilt yet, but then again Oberon and Ophelia were more meant to be servants than builders. Signaling Oberon to put me down, he lowered me until I could reach the ground with my feet. I tried standing but was a little wobbly and almost fell over if it weren't for Ophelia while Oberon already left to continue his task of making the parts I need.

I sighed this was going to be troublesome, if the leader of the Yuki shinobi finds out that I killed their men, I might get more blood on my dress. I was perfectly fine with a red dress, but I liked my dresses to be clean and I haven't washed these in at least 3 days.

"Ophelia go help Oberon make the parts, when it is finished wake me up and I will try it out," I ordered as I watched Ophelia go over to help Oberon. For some reason whenever I am near them I feel very safe and that I should treat them more than just servants, I don't know why I feel like this but my pride as a queen would never allow me to treat them more than just servants.

Walking to a nearby tree I realized that I just sent my servants to do their work so I raised my palm towards the tree before blasting it to pieces with electricity, somehow I feel much happier when I saw what happened to the tree.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the afterlife**

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"What in the Hell is going on now Harashima?"

"Someone… someone just killed another innocent tree!"

"Okay then so nothing happened,"

"Why are you so cruel to me Tobi?"

"Just shut up and let me sleep brother I am tired," with that the man went back to sleep while his older brother was still weeping about the tree.

* * *

 **Back to Eve**

Using some electricity to heat the stump up slightly I began to make it more smooth before I let myself lay down and relax before I turned on my sleep mode, perhaps after a few hours I will feel less tired.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

I woke up in a forest again, this was my mindscape I realized as I began looking around again. Looking towards a spectacular tree I saw Kyuubi sleeping under it. Deciding to leave her alone I went towards where I built my imaginary Altera. Building a ship with my will I boarded it and flew towards Altera.

I went near the base and saw Altera Village, deciding to go even deeper I got off my ship and went to Altera Plains where I found the Nasod Foundry. Going even deeper I went to where the El-gang fought Crow Rider. Apparently it was a Nasod that had all of Raven's skills and tactics. Well that was what the El-gang told me anyways. Walking into and elevator I eventually made it to Altera Core.

This was the place where I slept for a few millennia before being awoken by the El-gang. I let a small smile on my face as I remembered slapping Elsword, oh how much I enjoyed seeing that red mark on his face after he insulted me. But in the end he still asked for me to be his friend despite being a Nasod, a race that they killed to near extinction.

When I reached the end of Altera Core I glared at the spot where King Nasod used to be. It was because of him and his hunger for power that the Nasods were extinct. Ancient Nasods like her were once human, the humans a few millennia ago were afraid of dying as well as their loved ones dying.

The creator of Nasods was Dr. Free and his assistants Dr. Syrus Kim and Dr. Shyro Camilla. From what I heard Dr. Syrus Kim was caught doing forbidden research on Nasods and his family was killed by Nasods. After a while the power of El was diminishing at a rapid rate, when the Nasods asked assistance from their creators they refused and the fight for the El had began.

Nasods lost badly because there were so few of us left, with the El being very weak we couldn't sustain ourselves so we were then sealed inside capsules where I slept for a few thousand years in a future where Nasods were forgotten history. I used my energy so I could bring the Nasod race back to life but King Nasod who was my old friend became corrupt with power and became a tyrant.

The other Nasods would no longer listen to me as well since they follow the King now in their search of power. Seeing that I was alone and abandoned I resealed myself back inside her capsule to sleep until everything was over.

It hadn't even been a year and I was awoken by the El-gang, at first I joined them because it was either that or rot and slowly deactivate with time. Ever since I joined the El-gang I never regret a single moment, for once I felt what it was like to be loved, to have people care for you. The Nasods cared for me yes, but they only care because they were programed to and or the had to because I was the queen.

Shaking my head I turned and walked away from Altera Core back to the foundry. Summoning a spear I threw it into the core and made it blow up. The past is the past and there is nothing we can do about it.

Exiting Altera I went back to where I first woke up. I lay down on the exact spot where I awoke before letting sleep take me once more. Feeling something shaking me I opened my eyes to see Oberon with some parts in his hands and pointing to a table.

Standing up I walk towards the table silently as I allowed Oberon and Ophelia modified me, quite frankly it hurt, a lot. Biting my metal lips to keep myself from screaming, this action caused a few sparks to emit from my lips.

Now I see why Oberon is afraid of system maintenance, it was very very painful, but that doesn't explain how Oberon could feel pain in the first place. The last time I checked Ophelia can't feel pain either, considering she once got her arm ripped off and didn't flinch while Oberon got hit by a STICK to the face as he jumped back a little and grabbed his face. Perhaps it was a bug in the system when I created Oberon, considering Ophelia is a newer model.

All the more reason to do system maintenance on Oberon specifically. The pain suddenly lessen and I saw Oberon shivering slightly. 'Another bug?' I thought as I stared at him for a little while. 'I am going to have to fix that, he shouldn't be able to feel the cold,'

"Oberon, after we finish what we need to do and when we get the equipment we are going to do a system maintenance, it is obvious you have many bugs that need fixing," I saw Oberon shiver again and I saw Ophelia smirk? When was Ophelia able to smirk? I am starting to think me using Kyuubi's power and everything that has happened is starting to make me insane. Yeah that is most likely the case.

* * *

 **Oberon's POV**

Oh El-Lady, oh Kami-sama, oh God, oh Shinigami-sama NOT ANOTHER ONE! I thought as I shivered at the two most cursed words in the world. 'System Maintenance' I could feel phantom pains across my body as I remembered that… that.. TORTURE!

I could practically smell the smirk Kushina was giving me even when I was not looking at her. I was looking anywhere but my dear Queen as I tried to divert my thoughts to something else. How could she be so much like Kushina? I could have sworn she was more like me….

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After the modifications were done Eve went to a nearby tree to test them out. By replacing a few wires as well as some plating with ones that were made from the chakra metal that Ophelia collected. In theory it should allow her to channel some of the chakra in the air to power up her attacks.

She charged a Mega Electron Ball using her mana as well as using some chakra in it the electron ball grew at least 3 times larger than normal. Although it was a lot slower, one thing is for sure though, it sure is hell not exploding when it came in contact with the tree it was aimed at, if anything it seemed to go into the tree and from what she could see it was cooking the free from the inside out.

She was wondering what she could called this new technique that she just created. 'Electro Blitz? Nah too boring, something better… AH how about… _Kugel Blitz_ '

Seeing that her Kugel Blitz has dissipated she went towards the tree and saw no outside difference, however when she touched the tree the outside seemed to have caved in as she saw that the inside of the tree was cooked to ashes, literally it seems like only the bark was strong enough to survive for some reason while the inside was completely cooked.

Eve couldn't wait to test this on her enemies, especially if they think that attacking an unknown QUEEN would be a good idea. Eve let out a low chuckle, "Come here Yuki-nin, come to me, and prove to me your worth, show me that you are not some trash that needs to be brought out…"

Darting her head to the sky she saw something glint in the air and moving towards her general direction, calling Ophelia to her she commanded "Shoot that poor excuse for technology down!"

With that the camera was shot down by a grenade launched by Ophelia, but not before she saw a flash. Narrowing her eyes she order Oberon to track the signal of the prehistoric technology belonged to.

Inside her mind Kyuubi was smirking, it seems like her jailer was going to fight again, she was going to enjoy seeing blood being spilled. With that Kyuubi went back to the place that her jailer called 'Altera' that place was a good place for her to kill things, even if they were just machines.

* * *

 **Three days later somewhere**

Doto was not happy at all two days ago he found the bodies of his best shinobi brutally slain. From the way they were killed he has assumed there were three people that were involved. However there was still the possibility that this was the work of a single person. At that he sweated a little not wanting to face anyone with that kind of firepower.

That fear however was then replaced by arrogance, there was no way that is going to affect him though, considering his chakra armor was the strongest that was ever produced by Yukigakure after all.

Getting up from his chair he got onto where he got a view of his army. "My loyal subjects! It seems like some of us have fallen 2 days ago to an unknown enemy, it seems like they take residence somewhere around here as shown in this video."

A video then appeared on the screen above Doto's men, showing them a field of snow covering what seems to be like lots and lots of metal scraps. There was something standing in the middle of all the scrap or rather _someone_. The camera zoomed in a little more to see the image of a petite silver haired girl with golden eyes and a jewel on her forehead. Her dress was stained with blood that looked a few days old.

Murmurs spread through Doto's army as to what the sight was and how this little girl could be important. I loud sound resonated through the room as Doto smacked a piece of metal. "Now watch closely because something interesting is about to happen,"

The army once again looked back onto the screen as they paid more attention to what was being shown. The white haired girl suddenly snapped her head to where the camera was narrowing her eyes. Before her mouth moved to what seemed to be a silent command as a woman dressed in a maid outfit came to her side.

Pointing towards the camera the woman obeyed the white haired girl as a pink grenade was then launched at the screen and everything went static, but not before the camera was able to get a picture of the white haired girl and her maid.

"As you can see, those two are most likely the reason why Nadare, Mizore and Fubuki are no longer with us. NOW THEN MEN ARE WE GOING TO LET THEM DO THIS TO US WITHOUT RETRIBUTION!? ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Doto's army said in a chorus as ran towards where the kunai trains were. The army knew the location, it was surrounded by some steep mountains but on the other side it was just a snowy plain. They had their chakra tracks through that area where they were going to run their trains and blast them with kunai. The poor idiots didn't even bother to ask why they needed an entire army just for seemingly two people.

Under his helmet Oberon gave a bloodthirsty smile as he spied on them and returning to his queen. They will pay the price with their heads for daring to lay a hand on THEIR Queen and THEIR daughter. Through the link Ophelia smirked internally, she was going to have a field day with those fools. Besides she had a lot of frustrations to let out after being brought here, she couldn't get the chance to show Oberon how much she 'appreciates' him.

* * *

Eve lowered her book as she received information about their plan, the wonders of not having chakra is that their best sensors cannot detect them, and if they do they will just mistake them as either inanimate objects or animals, considering Nasods do not have a heartbeat nor anything that would make them 'living' in any way besides the fact that they can think as well as move.

Humans cannot detect Mana, which makes it oh so easy for her to spy on them. One thing is for sure, they will pay in their blood for ruining her favorite dress. Not to mention she was secretly stressed and wanted to let out some steam. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought, it seems like using Kyuubi's power has made her slightly more feral and bloodthirsty than before.

This could become a potential problem, but if it does she does have a plan to remove Kyuubi's influence from her. She doesn't know if it will work but either way she will still gain much more than she will lose.

"Oberon let us finish testing the new modifications, those peasants are going to be in for one Hell of a ride,"

It has been two days since the Oberon went spying on Dato and Eve just finished testing everything. With the modification to her core she was able to handle so much more mana now and is ready to give Dato's men Hell. Oberon was able to find some tracks covered in ice that have started to slowly melt from what it looks to be like chakra.

The tracks were made from chakra metal, after she kills Dato Eve plans to have them removed. She also would be interested in their chakra armor but when she killed the 3 ninja a few days ago she forgot to hold back and destroyed the chakra armor's main component.

She also finally got used to sensing chakra and is able to sense chakra at least 3 miles away from her now. She also created a Nasod sword made out of pure mana she also learned how to repel and attract metal objects and use them to her advantage. Downloading the combat data from the Nasod Blader memorized its moves before modifying it to fit her using one sword instead of two.

Oberon appeared behind her in a kneel. "Oberon report," with that command Oberon downloaded the information he has gathered. It seems like the tracks have heated a full 3 degrees Fahrenheit in the last hour.

"Oberon tell Ophelia to prepare for combat, if your information was right then the person we are against in the leader of Yukigakure, prepare for the worst, those three a few days ago were nothing more but cannon fodder," Oberon said nothing as he went to go get Ophelia.

Eve began to head towards the place where the tracks were. A train of some sort was supposed to run through there, but with the snow it would be useless. So they ran chakra through it to heat it up so their giant kunai launchers would shoot them. But in the end it wouldn't work because of what they were made out of, Eve was made out of the finest of metals in Elrios, form what Oberon saw the things launch kunai at only roughly 75 mph even then the range isn't that great, the ARROWS of the Glitter Archers back in Velder were much faster as well as sharper.

Even then Eve still has her Core Release to help prevent some damage with her new found control over magnetism, she can't completely repel metal yet but she can still lowers its speed by quite a lot. At most she would only be slightly scratched and lots of cuts on her clothes but none would piece her.

Those poor Yuki ninja were at an disadvantage at the start, they seem to depend more on their prehistoric technology and brute strength than their ninjutsu in which would have been very effective. If not for the fact that she was faster than most people in the world. Compared to someone like Minato Namikaze and A she was very slow but she was most definitely more nimble than them.

Seeing that the tracks have heated a full 2 degrees in the last ten minutes she deduced that they were coming very soon. She looked behind her and saw Oberon and Ophelia coming towards her. Smiling slightly she slowly walked towards them.

"Oberon, Ophelia do not underestimate your enemy, hit them with everything you've got!" the servant duo nodded in unison before they walked away from the tracks but still keeping it in view. The tracks heated another 2 degrees and the ice that covered it is not visibly steaming, could possibly have been more than just two to make the ice steam like that.

A few minutes later she saw the tracks that were covered in ice burn red as steam came off very rapidly until all the ice was gone and the tracks were visible. Getting off of a tree stump she stood up and got ready for combat.

"Combat Mode activated, standing by until enemies are in sight, Combat Mode will remain active until enemies are permanently silenced," Eve voice took a robotic tone as she activated the voice command for her combat modifications.

A train appeared on the tracks before stopping. A Doto stepped out of the train before yelling at his men to get ready to fire. Eve just stood still already knowing the train's full capabilities. The train opened its cargo revealing a large amount of kunai launchers, some Yuki ninja got on top of of the cart and began to crank it up launching kunai at the trio.

Eve dodged to side effortlessly while Oberon deflected the kunai and Ophelia did the same but with a kunai she picked up. It is best that they didn't reveal that they were made of metal instead of flesh as the trio continue deflecting the barrage of kunai. 'Their technology is so pathetic Eve thought as she dodged a few dozen kunai that were launched at her. To her everything was moving so slowly, being a Nasod her perception of time is much different from a human's, one hour for her is only 20 minutes to humans.

The kunai were being launched at laughable speeds as she effortlessly dodged. When the kunai stopped she looked up at Doto who wore an expression of surprise but there was still noticeably arrogance on his features.

"Is that all that you have? How pathetic, Ophelia, get them," with that the servant duo rushed at the train, the train couldn't do anything because it ran out of kunai to launch. Eve stood back as she Ophelia launched grenade after grenade. Pink covered her vision as the grenades did its job, but it wasn't destroyed fast enough as the Yuki ninja were able to get out before they charged at Eve.

Eve quickly summoned Moby and Remy as she used them to smash the heads of the Yuki nin. 'These humans are so weak, I honestly expected more considering what I have read about chakra…'

Eve weaved out of the attacks the Yuki ninja threw at her as she had Moby and Remy be her front line while she fired off electron ball after electron ball. Around her was a building pile of cooked bodies of the Yuki ninja.

* * *

Oberon parried all the attacks with his modified tofa blades 'What I wouldn't give to have be able to use my old techniques…' Oberon thought as he ducked under another strike and stabbed the culprit in the stomach. Tofa still in the Yuki ninja he used their body to block some kunai that were thrown at him before using it to block a few strikes.

Another Yuki ninja went in for a horizontal strike that Oberon easily ducked over before beheading him. Oberon was starting to get a little annoyed before he spread his legs a little wider before he dashed into a group cutting them down in seconds. ' _ **Genocide Ripper!**_ ' He cut again and again caused multiple cuts to appear on his opponents before he ran back to his previous position and and have a brutal downwards slash that was strong enough to create a small crater bisected some Yuki ninja in the group in half as they fell apart.

* * *

Ophelia jumped around launching grenade after grenade at the large groups of ninja. Before jumping in the air and launching more grenades. She could feel the frustrations of the Yuki ninja as they tried to hit her but fail as she was jumping around and blowing them up with PINK grenades.

The Yuki ninja were too prideful and arrogant to run away, they severely outnumbered the three and thought they were able to wear them down. Unfortunately for them Nasods don't get tired as long as they have mana. Some of the smarter ones tried to run away but were sniped by Eve with _Illusion Ray_ as they too fell.

The fight was just one sided massacre as the Nasods were not hit even once by the Yuki ninja. Ophelia was really irritated at this point, they were coming back and being as hard to kill as ever much like cockroaches, deciding to end it Ophelia sparked before unleashing heavy electricity giving her some space. She then conjured a spear as she jumped into the air and threw it towards a large group, piercing multiple and then blowing up all of them as she landed.

As Ophelia landed she wondered if she would be able to sneak some ramen without her queen noticing. Ophelia checked to see if there were any left, seeing that there were none left she went to where Oberon said the Yuki ninja's base was, that person that was leading decided to run away amongst the chaos. 'Those that break rules are trash, but those who abandon their allies are worse than trash' Ophelia thought as her normally blank face shifted to one of disgust as she got going.

With the modifications Ophelia had utmost confidence that Eve could take care of herself, plus Eve had Oberon with her.

Eve ducked under another strike and used Moby and Remy to smash into the Yuki ninja's ribs causing them to collapse and impale their hearts as snow was once again dyed crimson. Seeing that the ninja were dead and Doto was nowhere to be found Eve went to the place where Doto's base is with Oberon in tow.

"Ophelia already went ahead, I swear she is starting to have thoughts of her own"

* * *

 **Doto's Base**

Doto ran through his base as he went to the research and development center, roughly opening the door he rushed to get the latest prototype of the chakra armor.

"Lord Doto! That armor has not been tested yet and is not sa-" the scientist didn't get to finish as Doto grabbed him and threw him into a wall causing a dent. Removing his old chakra armor he put the prototype on as he felt a rush of power as he went to get a fluid from a beaker. He got this potion from a person named Orochimaru for a high price. This was supposed to give him tremendous amounts of power, downing it in one gulp he felt himself gaining mass amounts of chakra as he laughed.

"With this power those trash will not know what hit them!"

Rushing out of the room he headed to his little throne in base getting ready to take them on. He felt his chakra enhance his strength and the chakra barrier around him.

Ophelia was able to get inside the base without being detected as she explored the place. The structure was fairly simple as she walked around recording all of the information on a map read to be sent to her queen. Sensing a very large amount of chakra below her she silently made her way downwards where she found Doto on his throne.

Frowning Ophelia quickly mapped the place before she went off to explore the rest of this place, she felt his power increase exponentially, Ophelia is not confident that she would be able to take Doto on when he is on steroids as well as this new armor that is very likely stronger than what she dealt with.

Ophelia would rather not be in pieces when her queen finds her, Oberon would tease her for no end if that did happen. Coming across a corridor she found a place that looked like some kind of lab. Taking a look inside she saw a dent and some scientists mending to another that was unconscious.

Deciding to find out what they were doing Ophelia quickly opened the doors before blasting the scientists with a gun that was hidden on her elbow. The scientists didn't even get time to react as their blood painted the white walls of the room a beautiful red color.

The color red made Ophelia look at her hair, from the long red hair it used to be was now jet black. Her ears were covered by the same thing Eve had on her ears and that was also covered by metal along with some of her hair to prevent it from going into her eyes. Perhaps Ophelia can ask her queen to change her hair to red.

Eve and Oberon was able to get to the base. Even without information Eve could easily find her servants as they are connected to her. Walking inside Eve suddenly got an influx of information from Ophelia, "Oberon, Ophelia has sent me a map, now all that is left is to meet up with her and find that man" Eve said as she followed the map to where Ophelia was.

Eve found Ophelia at a room with dead scientists on the ground, Eve raised an eyebrow at Ophelia as Ophelia handed her a U.S.B. port. "You decided to record all of their prehistoric technology as well as some of their experiments? I honestly don't know why this would be useful to us in anyway, but I will look into it to see if there is anything interesting"

Ophelia joined Oberon's side as they followed their queen to where Doto was supposed to be. At the room where Doto was Eve turned around to her servants "Oberon, Ophelia, this man is a leader, in a way he is a king. This will be a battle between royalty and I cannot allow you to interfere, he may not have a king's honor but he is still a king nonetheless," her servants nodded obediently as they stayed behind the door as Eve entered.

Over their mental link Oberon and Ophelia were having a conversation. 'Do you think this is a good idea Minato? She could possibly be in serious danger!' Ophelia said to Minato as Minato nodded

'Yes Kushina she could be in danger, for that is always a possibility, however if she is in danger she has Kyuubi, and whether we like it or not Kyuubi will never allow her host to die or else she would die as well. Besides, every since we got here Naruko has never went all out before, if this is how the shinobi of this generation are I have utmost confidence there are no one alive that can take on Naruko when she goes all out except someone as strong as Hashirama Senju.

Ophelia still doesn't looked convinced, Oberon decided to add a little more to his speech, 'Besides, Naruko is OUR daughter as well as OUR queen, she will not lose to some third rate ninja who depends way too much on technology and brute force rather than skill,'

That reassured Ophelia somewhat as she smiled at Oberon, 'Yeah, she will be okay, but I am wondering when Naruko will find out who we are,'

'Hopefully never,' Oberon said as Ophelia looked at him with wide eyes as Oberon continued 'if she does find out who we really are she might question why we left her alone in the village, and why we sealed Kyuubi into her, not to mention her having your infamous temper I am scared to think about what she will do to me,' Oberon turned to face Ophelia only to freeze in his tracks.

He saw Ophelia with a red aura around her as her hair floated upwards creating 9-tails as her eyes glowed red as she glared at Oberon murderously 'Mi-Na-To' if Oberon could speak the world would have heard the most girlish scream ever.

* * *

When Eve entered the dark room she saw a throne with a man sitting on it. She approached the man as he stood up.

"I commend you for coming this far little girl but your luck is about to end, you were foolish enough to leave your servants behind!"

"I am a queen, and I do not need servants to fight battles I know I can win without, people like you who abandon their subjects out of fear do not deserve to be the leader of anything!" Eve retaliated as she glared at Doto.

Doto's face was red in anger as he tried to stay calm. "Big words for a little girl, how about you come here and show me what you are made of?" Jumping off his throne Doto got ready for battle.

"Combat Mode activated, standing by until enemies are in sight, Combat Mode will remain active until enemies are permanently silenced, threat level 3, initiating weapon process. Scanning. Processing. Creating. Creation complete," Eve's voice took a robotic tone again as a sword that was made of pure mana appeared in her hand. Wind blew around the sword as its metal hilt was gripped by Eve as she readied for combat.

"Humph, your little trick is impressive but you won't be able to defeat me!" Doto rushed at her his fists raised and he struck. Eve's eyes widened slightly as she wasn't expecting Doto to move so fast.

When his fist met the ground a large crater was created the shock however was able to put a cut on Eve's dress as she jumped back. Deciding that this place was too crowded Eve rushed at Doto, Doto tried to block a strike but didn't expect Eve to grab his face.

With a sudden force Eve launched herself into the air completely tearing a large hole into the building as she launched herself into more open space. In the air Doto tried to get himself out of Eve's grip but was surprised that it didn't budge an inch. Finding the perfect place Eve loosened her grip before she threw Doto down into the ground.

Eve landed on her feet as Doto got up with some bruises, around her were four pillar like things made of ice, this place was perfect, not to mention the concentration of mana here was great as well.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Doto made some hand signs as twin dragons made of ice were launched at her. Doto laughed as a storm was created, when it ended he stopped laughing when he saw that Eve was not there, looking in everything direction trying in vain to locate her.

He didn't have to wait very long when Eve's blade found its way into Doto's neck but his reflexes were able to get him out of the way. Gritting his teeth Doto sent more black ice dragons at her as she dashed around him. Doto got really pissed when he saw Eve's face, Eve's eyes were half lidded as if she was bored.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" a large burst of chakra suddenly surged from Doto as the chakra slowly turned purple, "I WILL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Doto rushed at Eve twice as fast as last time, Eve was able to block the strike with her sword but it shattered into pieces as she was blown into one of the pillars creating a small crater but she came out unharmed except for some dirt.

"So, you have decided to finally stop holding back. I guess this means I will stop holding back as well," Eve got into a stance before the sound of breaking glass sounded throughout the area. Eve had an orange, flaming aura around her as some strange machine floated above her head slightly to her left.

"Core Release is now activated. Now then human, are you ready for Round 2?"

* * *

 **And cut, ya know I always like to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, anyways the battle with Eve and Doto will not continue until you guys tell me who will become a Nasod in Eve's army, this is probably one of the only times that I will put a poll up for something like this. I am giving you guys a choice here! Anyways until the poll gets at least 50 votes (14 people total) I will not continue into another chapter, considering Koyuki was one of the choices as well. Also remember this is 3 year BEFORE cannon. Anyways I feel like my battle scenes are lacking a little do you guys have any tip? Anyways enough of that, it is Halloween and a weekend to boot, I need to do some hardcore leveling today otherwise today will be wasted! Don't eat too much candy and cya!**


	6. Rewrite!

So yeah when I read through the story I found that is was not to my satisfaction, so I decided to rewrite the story to make it (in my opinion) better in terms of plot and other things. Many many ideas are going through my head right now, many many paths that the story could take, but not enough time, or effort to execute it. So yeah I believe it might be a good idea to list my ideas for multiple Elsword crossovers and other things as well. I will make sure they are listed in my profile and if someone would like to 'adopt' an idea then PM me the title so I can put it next to the idea for future references. Anyways have a good Christmas to you all and have a wonderful day.


	7. Rewrite is now up

Rewrite is now up, make sure to vote for poll!


End file.
